


A Lad Insane

by pennswoods



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, David Bowie - Freeform, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for Let's Draw Sherlock's: Musical Art challenge. This is based on the alternate challenge of converting an album cover. I blame all the Sherlock wears tight trousers and eyeliner fic I've been reading for this one. Sherlock looks good in makeup, as does David Bowie. Based upon Bowie's album cover for <a href="http://covers.box3.net/newsimg/dvdmov/max1314202400-front-cover.jpg">Aladdin Sane.</a></p><p>
  <a href="http://penns-woods.tumblr.com/post/52871139086/a-lad-insane-by-pennswoods-ao3-deviantart-lj">Tumblr link.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lad Insane

  



End file.
